J'ai tout gâché
by Anja-chann
Summary: Ils l'avaient pourtant si bien prévue, cette Saint-Valentin... Pourquoi tout ceci avait dû arriver? "Désolé, Gintoki, j'ai tout gâché..."


Et le deuxième! Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir écrit ça... ='(

enjoy...

**J'ai tout gâché**

_**By Anja-chann**_

Takasugi se réveilla au beau milieu de son sommeil et scruta le plafond de sa chambre malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, ou plutôt de l'espace. Il avait encore rêvé de lui. Il se leva, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui serait impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il alla s'accouder à la fenêtre et admira l'univers qui s'étendait devant lui. Même les plus merveilleuses étoiles ne valaient pas sa beauté, nul soleil n'était aussi éblouissant que son sourire.

Sakata Gintoki.

Il était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore attaqué la terre. Il était le seul qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie qu'il savait le guetter. Mais il n'était pas à lui. Le chef du Kiheitai soupira de lassitude. Il avait toujours été fou amoureux de lui, mais ce sentiment n'était pas partagé. Pour ne rien arranger, il savait de source sure que Gintoki sortait déjà depuis quelques mois avec le vice-capitaine démoniaque du Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushirou. Il le savait, mais malgré tout, il voulait le voir, il ne supportait plus d'être loin de lui.

14 février 20xx

Hijikata faisait sa ronde habituelle dans les rues du quartier Kabuki, et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre une voix familière beugler son nom.

« -Oy, Hi-ji-ka-ta-kun ! »

Il se retourna avec un air agacé et regarda Gintoki lui faire un grand signe de la main tout en arborant un air idiot. Il le rejoignit cependant rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne leur prêtait attention.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

-Tu es si cruel, alors même que c'est la Saint-Valentin… ! geignait-t-il en un prenant un air faussement outré.

-Me dis pas que tu veux fêter ça… c'est une fête purement commerciale !

-Et alors ? S'offrir des cadeaux à Noël aussi, c'est commerciale. Et je ne demande pas ton avis, réserve ta soirée, et puis c'est tout.

-Haa ? Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? »

Gintoki s'approcha et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, qui firent rougir le brun.

« -Je-je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »

Gintoki lui fit un sourire franchement heureux et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« -Sois pas en retard ! » ajouta-t-il en repartant et en laissant travailler le policier.

Hijikata avait beau clamer haut et fort qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une stupide fête commerciale, il lui avait en réalité déjà acheté un cadeau. Leur première Saint-Valentin, ça se fête. Une occasion de plus de lui prouver que, même s'il était toujours en train de râler, il l'aimait de manière incommensurable. Il laissa un léger sourire amoureux fleurir sur ses lèvres.

De son côté, Gintoki avait réussi à se débarrasser de Kagura, Shinpachi et Sadaharu, qu'il aimait beaucoup par ailleurs, mais qui seraient une gêne pour la soirée en amoureux qu'il avait prévu. A cette occasion, il avait sorti le grand jeu : fleurs, diner aux chandelles- qu'il avait lui-même pris le soin de cuisiner en liquidant presque tout son budget nourriture-, et comme cadeau, un magnifique kimono noir avec des dorures ça et là. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était imaginé Hijikata le porter, puis il s'était imaginé le lui enlever sensuellement. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui était prévu.

Il était sincèrement heureux de pouvoir passer cette Saint-Valentin avec Hijikata. Et quoi que ce dernier en dise, il lui ferait passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Il devait avoir l'air stupide à jouer les amoureux transis, mais il s'en foutait comme de sa première chemise. Pour une fois qu'il avait du temps à passer avec son petit copain, qui d'habitude se tuait à la tâche et faisait passer son travail avant lui, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps… !

Alors qu'il cuisinait en pensant à cette soirée à venir, il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il éteignit le feu pour ne pas tout faire bruler et attrapa son téléphone, où s'affichait « Toushi ».

« -Halo halo, Hijikata-kun ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles, lui dit-il ave une voix enjouée.

-Yo, Gintoki. »

Le jeune homme se figea. Ses traits se durcirent lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de l'autre côté du combiné. Il fronça les sourcils.

« -Takasugi ?

-Ca fait un bail qu'on s'était pas parlé comme ça.

-... Comment t'as eu ce téléphone ? demanda-t-il tout en craignant la réponse.

-Si tu t'inquiètes pour « Hijikata-kun », il est là, et il va bien. Pour l'instant.

-Relâche-le, ordonna-t-il avec agressivité.

-Viens à l'adresse que je vais t'envoyer. »

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha.

« -Att… Takasugi ! Oy ! Merde… »

Il reçu le sms de Takasugi et ne prit même pas la peine de ranger la cuisine, attrapa son bokutô, enfila ses chaussures et couru jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée. Il ne laisserait pas Takasugi lui faire du mal, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

Au même moment, Takasugi rangea le téléphone dans la poche de la veste d'Hijikata. Il le regarda un instant le fusiller du regard, bâillonné et les mains attachées dans son dos, à genou devant lui. Il n'en avait rien à faire de lui, il n'était qu'un parasite. Il le regarda de haut, puis se détourna de lui, laissant ses subordonnés le surveiller. Hijikata s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Son air débile collé sur le visage, il état en train de s'imaginer sa futur soirée avec Gintoki, lorsqu'ils lui avaient sauté dessus, attaché, bâillonné, et balancé dans une camionnette. Il avait été imprudent, c'était impardonnable. A cause de lui, Gintoki avait été entrainé dans cette histoire, et la journée tant attendue avait de gros risques d'être fichue. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à quel point il était désolé pour Gintoki. Désolé, désolé d'avoir tout gâché.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Gintoki arriva devant un petit entrepôt à louer. Il regarda la porte d'un air déterminé, expira fortement, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque, et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte avant de l'ouvrir. La première chose qu'il vit fut son amant, agenouillé, les mains liées dans le dos, et un bâillon sur la bouche. Juste après, il vit le canon du pistolet posé à l'arrière de son crâne, le tenant en joue. Il lança un regard mauvais à l'homme qui tenait l'arme.

« -Yo, Gintoki. »

L'interpelé tourna ses yeux vifs vers son ancien camarade et plissa les yeux.

« -Ne me lance pas un regard aussi terrifiant, dit-il avec un petit rire.

-Relâche-le.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Perdant patience, Gintoki serra la mâchoire et fronça les sourcils.

« -Il n'a rien à voir avec nous, libère-le. »

Takasugi soupira face à tant d'agressivité et s'approcha d'Hijikata. Il posa sa main sur la tête du brun, sachant pertinemment qu'il était épié par le regard chasseur de Gintoki. Non, le regard chasseur de Shiroyasha. Il s'accroupit face à Hijikata et posa une main curieuse sur sa joue. Il regarda ses yeux le fixer avec fierté, colère, et un peu d'inquiétude.

« -Dis, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-D'accord, il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, mais son caractère n'est pas très facile, et il n'est pas non-plus si beau que ça, avec sa petite mèche en forme de « V ». » dit-il en lui donnant une petite pichenette sur le front, le faisant sursauter et cligner des yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de mieux que lui ? Pourquoi Gintoki avait porté son dévolu sur le policer ? Il connaissait Takasugi depuis plus longtemps, pourtant. Ils avaient combattu ensemble. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se mit à regarder Hijikata avec jalousie. Comprenant de quoi il retournait, Hijikata ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un peu, au fond de lui, pitié. Reprenant ses esprits, Takasugi se releva et tourna son regard blessé vers Gintoki.

« -Tu promets de m'écouter ? Et de rester jusqu'à ce que je te dise de partir ?

-Je te le promets. » répondit-il sans hésitation.

Takasugi le jauge un instant puis, l'air un peu plus heureux, se retourna vers Hijikata et lui retira son bâillon.

« -Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il t'aimera un jour. » lui chuchota-t-il.

Takasugi se figea et le regarda avec surprise. Comment avait-il deviné ? Il sentit ses joues chauffer et prit un air gêné.

« -Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il m'aime, je veux juste être un peu avec lui. »

Comment Hijikata pourrait-il le détester après ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais ce n'était pas la peine.

« -Libérez-le. » ordonna Takasugi à ses hommes.

L'homme derrière Hijikata baissa son pistolet, attrapa son katana et trancha les liens d'Hijikata. Ce dernier s'empressa de se relever et de s'éloigner, les regardant avec méfiance, puis avança vers Gintoki qui le regarda avec tendresse en lui souriant. Il tendit une main vers lui, et Hijikata fit de même, impatient d'être à ses côtés.

« -Tu vois, j'ai tenu parole, alors à toi de- »

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'une détonation d'arme à feu. Gintoki écarquilla les yeux. Hijikata s'arrêta, regarda son torse ensanglanté avec surprise, puis Gintoki, sans comprendre, et s'effondra. Prostré, Gintoki le regarda avec horreur se vider de son sang.

« -Hi… Hijikata ! »

Takasugi regardait la scène, choqué.

« -Pourquoi avoir tiré… ? » murmura-t-il sans y croire.

Gintoki retourna Hijikata sur le dos et appuya sur la blessure, pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

« -Hijikata, ça va aller, t'inquiète pas… » répéta-t-il inlassablement.

Il voyait les yeux bleus d'Hijikata s'ouvrir lentement, difficilement. Il avait mal, une douleur lancinante au torse, il avait froid, son propre sang dans sa gorge l'étouffait. Il toussa et le cracha. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

« -Désolé… j'ai tout gâché… murmura-t-il en laissant couler une larme.

-Dis pas ça… ! »

Il voyait Gintoki se démener pour essayer de le sauver, mais il perdait trop de sang. Il voulait qu'il s'arrête, et l'écoute. Il leva une main tremblante vers son visage et la posa sur sa joue. Immédiatement, Gintoki posa sa main sur la sienne.

« -Gintoki…

-Je suis là.

-Gintoki… » répéta-t-il, la voix nouée sous l'émotion. « Tu m'aimes ? »

-Bien sûr que je t'aime. »

Ses larmes commencèrent à déborder de ses yeux et à tomber sur le visage pâle de Hijikata. Toushirou sourit et eut un hoquet. Gintoki ne sut pas s'il s'agissait de rire ou de douleur. Hijikata continua à dire son nom, de plus en plus faiblement. Gintoki embrassa la main de son amant.

« -Gintoki…

-Oui, je suis là…

-Gintoki… Je ne veux pas… te quitter… !

-Toushi… !

-Aah… Ginto… ki… »

Sa main glissa de sa joue et retomba mollement sur le sol. Sa tête retomba en arrière, son corps s'affaissa.

« ..Non… »

Gintoki le secoua, mais le corps dans ses bras était inanimé.

« -Non… ! »

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, le serrant fortement dans ses bras et berçant son corps sans vie.

« -…Gintoki… » appela faiblement Takasugi, horrifié de la tournure dramatique qu'avaient pris les évènements. »

Gintoki tourna ses yeux fous vers lui. Fou de tristesse, de rage, de désespoir, de vengeance.

La police arriva quelques heures plus tard, alerté par des passants qui avaient entendu des coups de feu. Kondo entra en premier. Il marcha lentement dans la pénombre. L'interrupteur ne marchait plus. Il écrasa des morceaux de verre. Quelqu'un avait détruit les ampoules. Peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Il distingua des formes étranges éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce, sans qu'il n'en devine l'origine. Une vague odeur lui piquait les narines, et il marcha dans quelque chose de liquide. De peur, son cœur s'accélérait peu à peu.

Un de ses subordonnés alluma une lampe torche. A peine eut-il allumé que Kondo fut pris d'un haut le cœur. Des bouts de cadavres, découpés, sauvagement mutilés, baignant dans une marre de sang. Il posa une main sur sa bouche. Il entendit un reniflement sur le côté. L'homme à la lampe balaya avec anxiété la pièce d'un faisceau inquiétant et s'arrêta sur une silhouette, immobile, tenant dans ses bras un corps inanimé. Kondo reconnut sans peine le Yorozuya grâce à ses cheveux blancs, et écarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant l'uniforme du Shinsengumi. Il courut à ses côtés.

« -Toushi ! » appela-t-il de toutes ses forces, priant pour obtenir une réponse.

Il s'agenouilla, posa une main sur celle d'Hijikata et fixa ses yeux vides toujours ouverts.

« -Il est… ? bredouilla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

« -Son corps… il est si froid… »

Kondo leva les yeux vers Gintoki et eut un mouvement de recul. Il était couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. C'était … lui qui était à l'origine de ce carnage ?

« -Dites, pourquoi… » commença-t-il, la voix tremblante. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive ? Pourquoi… ? »

Sa voix se brisa et il ne put et il se tut pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Ses larmes qu'il croyait s'être taries, recommencèrent à inonder ses joues déjà humides.

« -Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi… J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû pouvoir… te protéger… ! Toushi… !

Vidé de toute volonté, Takasugi s'accouda à la fenêtre de son vaisseau. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir ces dernières heures de sa tête. Le regard bestial de Gintoki, sa soif de sang, la manière dont il avait massacré tous ses hommes… Il se demandait encore comment il avait survécu. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Gintoki bondir vers lui et planter un katana dans son bras. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se termine ainsi, il n'avait pas voulu que tout ceci ne se produise. Il n'avait pas voulu la mort d'Hijikata. Il avait tout fait foiré. Et maintenant c'était fini, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

Gintoki… Il avait fait souffrir Gintoki, tellement, alors qu'il avait juste voulu le voir, lui parler, être un peu avec lui, rien de plus ! Il ne demandait rien de plus… Et il avait, la lame plantée dans son bras, plantée dans le sol, regardé Gintoki, accroupi au dessus de lui, avec un œil apeuré. Il avait peur. Mais les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Gintoki pour tomber sur son visage lui avaient brisé le cœur. Il ignorait pourquoi Gintoki l'avait épargné.

Il posa une main sur son visage, espérant que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela soit réel. Et si tout cela était réel, dans ce cas il ne voulait plus de la réalité.

« -Shinsuke ? appela doucement Bansai derrière lui, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Dis, Bansai… Tout ça, c'est réel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bansai ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il vit les épaules de Takasugi trembler puis l'entendit rire. Il se retourna alors vers lui, le regard fou.

« -Je vais détruire ce monde pourri. Si ce monde n'est plus, alors je n'aurais plus de raison de m'en vouloir. »

Gintoki avait fini par lâcher le corps d'Hijikata, et s'était laissé raccompagner chez lui. Il resta devant l'entrée, immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Tout lui rappellerait Hijikata, il en était certain. Son corps bougea tout seul et son bras ouvrit la porte tandis que ses pas le menèrent au salon. Son regard vide se posa sur la table dressée pour deux personnes. Il le glissa sur les débuts de plats qu'il n'avait même pas pu terminer.

Il traina des pieds vers sa chambre. Un paquet de cigarettes trainant à côté de son futon lui rappela douloureusement son amant et son visage se fit triste. Un coup d'œil au cadeau minutieusement emballé finit de le faire craquer. Il éclata soudain en sanglot et posa une main sur ses yeux. Il se laissa tomber à genou, attrapa le cadeau et le serra contre lui.

C'était fini, c'était vraiment fini. Ces affaires, plus personne ne les récupéreraient en râlant avec un air boudeur. Plus jamais il ne le verrait détourner les yeux en rougissant, ou ne le verrait coincer une cigarette entre ses lèvres, ou ne l'entendrait soupirer face à sa stupidité. Il ne pourrait plus l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas passé assez de temps avec lui, ils n'avaient pas passé assez de temps ensemble, mais il ne pouvait plus rien y changer.

« -Toushi… Je voudrais tout recommencer… j'aurais voulu que rien ne change… »

Il renifla bruyamment. Mais tout cela, tout cela n'était pas le pire. Le pire, c'est qu'il l'oublierait. Il oublierait le gout de ses lèvres, l'intonation de sa voix, ses quelques petites mèches adorablement rebelles, il oublierait tous les détails qui faisaient qu'Hijikata était Hijikata, et il ne lui restera qu'un vague souvenir. Il ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.


End file.
